Titan Heroes
Hero Titans are elite versions of regular titans that appear in Crash: Mind over Mutant. They can be encountered in certain places of the world map after a certain task has been acomplished. The Hero Titans are simply a palette swap of regular Titans and have slightly improved stats, but other than that they are not exactly improved. They have no special moves other than their regular ones that their common versions have. Once jacked, they can be upgraded by collecting mojo, but they aren't connected in this way to the rest of their common ilk. This means that should the player jack a Hero Titan, it will be building up it's own mojo bar, and it won't effect the mojo collected for the rest of it's kind. Same goes vice-versa: upgrading a regular Titan does not affect the mojo bar of it's corresponding Titan Hero. The members are: Spike Hero: Sometimes called "Spike Chief" by the fans, this is the first Titan Hero encountered (provided the player doesn't venture for the Ratcicle Hero first). This Spike is different from the rest of it's kind by the color. Regular Spikes are usually brown, while the Hero Spike is greyish-black and pointier horn, and it's health icon shows him with a more expressed glare than than a usual Spike. Crash and Aku Aku first encounter him on the secret ruins on Wumpa Island, whan they use a Ratcicle to cross over to a new section. Aparently, the Spike Hero was brainwashed and led a horde of Spikes and Snipes to destroy the Bandicoot's home while they were away in Ratcicle Kingdom. Upon encountering the group of Spikes, a cutscene plays in which the Spikes root for their leader to beat up Crash, but he ends up beating them up instead. After the Spikes are defeated, Crash obtains the Hero Key, which allows him to open the huge gate in the Wasteland and open a route to the Junkyard. On the same spot ever since, the Spike Hero will spawn and can be jacked without resistance. Snipe Hero: Sometimes called "Snipe Tyrant" by the fans, this titan is one of the mutants that holds one of three voodoo bones stolen from Uka Uka. He is slightly paler than a usual Snipe, and according to it's health icon, he also has a black stripe running down his head and back. Upon reaching the Wasteland via teleporter left by Uka Uka, Crash and Aku Aku hear from the local Rhinorollers that one of their children has been taken and kept by the brainwashed Snipe leader, so the two fight their way through a horde of Snipes to rescue the young Rhinoroller. When they reach his lair, the Snipe Hero was about to eat the kid, but Crash stopped him and defeated him, thus liberating one of Uka Uka's voodoo bones and returning to Mount Grimly. After this event, The Snipe Hero will respawn in the same are and it can be jacked without resistance. Grimly Hero: Sometimes called "Grimly Prince" by the fans, this is one of the Heroes keeping Uka Uka's stolen voodoo bones. While regular Grimlys are purple and dark, this Grimly is more reddish in color. His health icon shows that he's wearing a cape and has the usaul colour of a usaul Grimly. Crash and Aku Aku first meet him after being teleported back to Wumpa Island in search for Uka Uka's bones, eventually finding an alternate path leading to a tree-like hive filled with Snipes and Grimlys. The Hero Grimly awaits them sitting on his throne, ready to fight them, but is soon defeated and leaves Uka Uka's stolen bone behind. Afterwards, it respawns and can be jacked. Magmadon Hero: Sometimes called "Magmadon Lord" by the fans, this is one of the three mutants that keep Uka Uka's stolen bones. He is slightly redder than the other Magmadons, and his health icon shows him wearing some sort of war helmet, or at least hardly resembling a regular Magmadon. In order to find him, Crash and Aku Aku had to return to Ratcicle Kingdom via teleporter, after which they discover another opening in the icy caves. In order to progress, they need to jack a Grimly and jump over falling rocks on a nearby waterfall and venture inside a hidden cave, until they find his together with other Magmadons in a chamber filled with boiled water. They soon defeat him and liberate another one of Uka Uka's bones, after which they can return to the same spot and jack the titan. Ratcicle Hero: Being the only Hero Titan that isn't aggressive from the start, as well as the only Hero that is included in a side-quest rather than being a part of the plot. He is a white Ratcicle with a different haircut. In order to find this hero, the player must talk to the folk in Ratcicle Kingdom, thereby realizing that a Ratcicle has been kept prison. He can be found in the same area where the first TK is found, being imprisoned in a block of ice and guarded by savage Ratcicles and Scorporillas. After the iceblock is broken by a jacked Scorporilla, the Ratcicle Hero can be jacked. Should he be killed or unjacked afterwards, he will respawn next to the kid Ratcicle next to the big statue in Ratcicle Kingdom. It is later revealed he is the father of the same kid. His health icon shows him to be wearing a sleveless T-shirt. '''Sludge Hero: '''This Titan appears when you return to the Junkjard. The hippy Sludge will be attacked by the Sludge Hero, wich wears a lot of junk and an crown. After you beat him, you will be able to jack it. He will not be hurt in the slime-rivers, but has not a very big role. Trivia The Ratcicle Hero is the only one of the titans that has a little more emotional role in the series, since he is a father. The Snipe Hero is the only Hero Titan that isn't supported by other mutants, as well as the only one seen in Mind over Mutant trying to harm someone other than the leading characters. The ratcicle hero is refrefered to as the chief by the other inhabitants of the ratcicle kingdom. The Magmadam hero mabey the only heroe that dosent resemble another of its kind.(as we cant tell if its a mask he's wearing or if its his true look his true) The grimily, the raticle and the sluge heroes could be the only heroes that wear outfits. Category:Titans Category:Crash of the Titans Characters